


Escape Fate

by slithryn



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cousin Incest, Forgive Me, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Next Generation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, but i put so much work into this i'll be damned if nobody but me reads it!, i didn't even plan on publishing, i have no idea where this is going either, i'm only slightly sorry, i've never published anything before, possible stalking, this is so self indulgent, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slithryn/pseuds/slithryn
Summary: Follow the life and times of Usami Akira, the son of Usami Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki, as he struggles with his identity and a problem he inherited from Misaki. Some guys just can't take a hint and it's harder than it seems living in someone else's shadow.





	

“Please, please don’t make me go…” Akira moaned disconsolately at the breakfast table one Saturday morning. His dad, Misaki, sent him an irritated look from where he stood at the stove, flipping an omelet onto his plate.

“We’ve been through this already, Akira.” He said sharply as he set the plate down in front of his son. “This is a Marukawa picnic for staff and their families.” He emphasized the last part, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But-”

“Is Akihiko-san your father?” Misaki asked impatiently.

“Yes, but-”  


“Does your father work for Marukawa?”

“ _Alright! I’ll go, Jesus Christ!_ ” Akira exclaimed irritably, defaulting to English. Misaki gave him an affronted look.

“You’re speaking in English just to annoy me!” Misaki snapped.

“ _It’s not my fault you can’t understand it._ ” Akira replied once more in English. Misaki looked like he was about to scold him when Akira suddenly received a sharp smack upside the head with a rolled up newspaper.

“Daddy!” Akira shouted indignantly as Akihiko gave him a measured look.

“I don’t know what you two are arguing about so early in the morning, but your dad is probably right. Knock off whatever it is you’re doing, Akira, and don’t speak in English when you know your dad isn’t very good at it.” He said bluntly, taking his seat at the head of the table. Akira bristled when he caught sight of the smug look his dad sent him as he leaned over to kiss his father’s cheek.

“It’s about that stupid Marukawa picnic…” Akira grumbled, and he couldn’t suppress a satisfied smirk when Akihiko’s demeanor instantly darkened.

“That’s today, isn’t it…?” Akihiko mumbled with a dour look on his face. “Akira, how about you and I go somewhere today? It can be anywhere, as long as it’s far away—” Misaki suddenly plucked up the newspaper that had been set down on the table and gave Akihiko his own whack upside the head with it.

“Don’t you even think about it, Akihiko-san.” Misaki snapped, one hand on his waist and the other gripping the newspaper tightly. “Isaka-san made it very clear to me that your attendance is mandatory,” his eyes flickered over to Akira, “and I assured him that our whole family would be delighted to attend such an important work event…”

Akihiko and Akira both let out simultaneous groans of despair and sank low into their seats, much to Misaki’s annoyance.

“Now that’s the last I want to hear on the matter. Eat up! We’re leaving for the park in an hour, and you’re not even dressed yet, Akira.” Misaki gave his son a sharp look, and that was all the prompting he needed to dig into his omelet with nervous haste.

“And please, Akira, this is a company picnic.” Misaki said, “would you wear something nice? Just this once?” He gave Akira a hopeful smile and his son gave him a solemn nod in response.

“I’ll wear the nicest outfit I own, dad.” He assured him, and almost broke into a wide grin when he caught his father’s knowing look from across the table. Almost. With his son’s assurance, Misaki nodded his head in satisfaction and headed back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the cake he had volunteered to bring to the picnic.

“Daddy…” Akira asked hesitantly after a moment of silence. Akihiko’s eyes flickered up to his. “Do… do you think uncle Haruhiko will be there…?”

“...it’s more than likely.” Akihiko replied after a moment, a thin-lipped smile on his face. Akira let out a sigh.

“And that means Hideo will be there as well…” Akira muttered, moving the food around on his plate despondently at the thought of his cousin.

“If he bothers you at all while we’re there, come and find me, alright?” Akihiko said at once, his expression stoney. He had never been fond of his nephew, he was much too similar to Haruhiko for his tastes. Akira nodded his understanding and quickly finished what was left of his omelet, dropping the empty plate off in the sink before heading upstairs to get changed.

Half an hour later, Akira stood in front of his mirror, admiring his handiwork. His short brown hair was carefully tousled to look light and windswept, a few strands falling to frame his face and give light to his green eyes. He had three silver studs in his ears and, opening his mouth, he saw the stud in his tongue as well. Akira chuckled when he thought back to Misaki’s reaction to first seeing the little silver ball glinting in his mouth a week after he’d gotten it. His dad had still not quite forgiven him for it.

He had on a pair of form-fitting jeans tucked into a pair of heavy black boots whose laces Akira never bothered to tie. He liked to think they looked ‘edgier’ when they were untied, but they really only served to trip him often when going up and down stairs. Akira always wore a tight sports bra to suppress what little he already had in terms of breasts, although, little as they may be, the sight of them always made Akira uncomfortable. Ever since puberty he had preferred to keep them entirely ‘under wraps’ whenever at all possible. He wore a simple graphic tee and an olive green jacket over top of that. Sweeping a hand through his flyaway hair, Akira decided that this was as good as it was going to get, and he tromped back down the stairs into the foyer.

His dad was busily rushing about, taking care of any last minute things before they headed out for the day, but he froze when he caught sight of his son making his way down the stairs.

“Akira, you promised.” He said with a sigh, and Akira frowned at him in return.

“What? You said to dress nice. Do I not look nice?” Akira asked gruffly, walking into the entrance hall with his hands shoved unceremoniously in his jacket pockets.

“Well, of course, you always look nice,” Misaki quickly amended, “but, what I meant was—” Akihiko placed a hand on his shoulder and Misaki fell silent.

“You look very handsome.” Akihiko told Akira, who beamed at him in response. He gave Akira a smile in return and plucked his keys from his pocket. “Now… shall we get this over with…?”

\--

Akira had been hiding by the buffet table when his dad found him. He’d been loading his plate with sweets that he planned to abscond with before anyone noticed, and then to find a comfortable bench or bush to conceal himself in for the rest of the gathering.

“Not so fast, Akira.” Misaki gave him a knowing smile as he tried to sneak away. Akira froze mid-step, turning his head to give his dad a wide-eyed stare, a cookie shoved between his lips, his plate and pockets absolutely overflowing with them.

“Put down those cookies, Aikawa-san is looking for you. They brought you a late birthday present.” Misaki couldn’t help but laugh at how Akira immediately perked up at that. Akira’s 17th birthday had been last week, and the boy was particularly pleased that his father’s co workers had remembered. Akira plopped the plate back onto the table to retrieve later and followed after his dad through the crowd.

“Ah, Akira-chan!” Aikawa grinned, pulling Akira into a bone-breaking hug. Akira gasped for air and winced a smile in return.

“Hi, Auntie Eri.” He managed after the woman had released her vice-like grip.

“I’ve got a little something for your birthday, Akira-chan~” She plucked up a rather large bag that had been sitting at her feet and held it out for Akira to take.

“Thank you very much, Auntie!” Akira said as enthusiastically as he could as he took the present, though he was swiftly growing apprehensive as he realized that the contents of the bag must be clothing. Akira never liked receiving clothes because they were usually nice blouses, skirts, and flowing dresses, and the sight of them always made Akira feel nauseous.

“Well, go on, open it.” Aikawa prompted with an exuberant smile. Akira suppressed a sigh and opened the bag, grabbing the first piece of clothing he touched. Pulling it from the bag, he could only stare blankly at the nice black suit-coat in his hands.

“Misaki-kun was complaining recently about how you never have anything nice to wear,” Aikawa said with a laugh and his dad blushed, “so I took it upon myself to get a high quality suit for you to wear for formal events…” In the meantime, Akira had removed the rest of the items from the bag. There was the suit-coat, a silky grey waistcoat, coal black slacks, and a pair of supple leather shoes. There were several button up shirts in whites and greys, and a handful of ties in various colors. Akira bit his lip to fight off the joyful tears that sprang up into his eyes as he looked into the inside of the suit-coat and slacks and realized they were men’s smalls.

“They might not fit quite right at first, so how about on one of my days off this coming week we go and get these properly fitted for you?” Aikawa suggested with a sweet smile and Akira threw himself at Aikawa, clutching her tightly as he continued to fight back tears.

“Thank you, Auntie Eri…” Akira mumbled into the fabric of Aikawa’s blouse, voice thick with emotion. She simply smiled gently and returned the hug.

“Happy birthday, Aki-chan.” She held Akira at arm’s length and swept a hand through Akira’s hair. While Aikawa and Akira repacked the bag and discussed what day was best to get the suit properly fitted, Misaki reappeared with a plate in hand.

“There’s hardly anyone by the benches by the big oak tree.” Misaki whispered to him as he handed him the plate. It was loaded with veggies and fruits and a small sandwich. “If you’re quick, you might be able to slip away without anyone noticing…”

Akira beamed at his dad as he accepted the plate, pressing a kiss to his cheek in thanks. “What happened to my other plate?” Akira asked playfully. Misaki crossed his arms over his chest.

“You need to eat more veggies, honestly you’re just like your father. And besides, I know you still have quite a few cookies in your pockets…” Misaki added and Aikawa laughed. Akira gave them both a sheepish smile before he ducked away into the crowd of chattering people, plate and bag clutched tightly to his chest as he made his way toward the abandoned bench beneath the old oak tree near the edge of the park. So far, Akira had not seen a single sign of his uncle Haruhiko, but he was still on the alert as he reached the bench, tucked away in the shade of the enormous tree, perched on the very fringe of the gathering. Akira had been nibbling on the last of his sandwich, just beginning to let his guard down, when he was found.

“You’re as elusive as ever, Akira.” Akira whipped his head around at the sudden voice only to lock eyes with Hideo Usami. Akira gave the young man a wary smile and scooted imperceptibly away when he took the seat beside him.

“You’re looking well.” Hideo said plainly after a moment, his grey eyes like chips of flint as he appraised Akira. Though Hideo wore an excellent poker-face, it was not difficult for Akira to see the distaste in Hideo’s eyes as he looked Akira over.

“I don’t know why you insist on stifling your beauty by dressing like that,” Hideo sighed, “that’s probably why I had so much trouble finding you. From far away, you can’t even tell that you’re a girl—”

“That’s fine by me,” Akira replied through clenched teeth, and he gave Hideo a hard look, “what I wear is none of your business anyways, cousin.”

“Half cousin.” Hideo immediately corrected him, a small frown on his face. “And of course it is my business what you wear. When we’re together, I want you dressed appropriately.”

Akira’s voice was tight with anger as he asked, “when we’re together? Hideo-kun, we’ve already talked about this…” Hideo sighed and gave Akira an exasperated look.

“Akira, I’ve always known you to be stubborn, and more than a little bull-headed, but fate has destined you for me. I won’t let you get away like how my father lost your dad.”

“That has nothing to do with me.” Akira snapped in return, quickly standing up. Hideo stood up as well, his tall frame towering over Akira. “You’re not uncle Haruhiko, and I’m not my dad. Just because your father was in love with him, doesn’t mean you have to be in love with me.” Akira took a step back and Hideo quickly followed till he had Akira trapped against the oak tree, his hands placed on the tree’s trunk on either side of Akira’s head.

“If you think that’s the only reason that I’m in love with you, then you really don’t know anything, Akira.” Hideo said sharply, his face schooled in a mask of indifference but his dark eyes were positively burning. “I’ve known since we were little that we were made for each other, but you’ve been fighting my at every turn — even going so far as chopping off your beautiful hair and masquerading yourself as a boy.”

“I am a boy, you idiot!” Akira shouted defiantly, green eyes glimmering furiously up at his cousin. But Hideo’s words struck a deep, painful chord in his chest and suddenly it felt nearly impossible to breath. He clenched his fist over his chest and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. “I am a boy…” He repeated again, his voice wavering, not nearly as confident as his previous exclamation. Hideo sighed and grabbed Akira’s chin, forcing him to look up.

“This nonsense again. I don’t know what you’re trying to prove, or even who you’re trying to prove it to, but I can’t leave you alone like this when you’re so confused. You don’t even understand how much I love you.” Hideo shakes his head. “I’ll just have to show you in a way that can’t be misunderstood.” With that he leaned in and claimed Akira’s lips with his own. Akira’s eyes widened in shock.

“Hideo! No, stop-!” He brought his hands up to push against Hideo’s chest, but he caught Akira’s wrists quickly and pinned them above his head against the tree as he tried to deepen the kiss, licking along Akira’s bottom lip. Akira began to shout and struggle, and Hideo took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Akira’s mouth. Akira made a noise of disgust and immediately bit down on the intruding appendage. Hideo yanked his head back with a gasp of pain and glared down at Akira, bringing his free hand that wasn’t pinning Akira’s wrists to touch his mouth. He glowered when he saw blood on his fingertips.

“Always a fighter, just like your dad…” Hideo sighed and Akira felt white hot anger pulse through his veins.

“I am not my dad, Hideo! Get that through your thick fucking skull already!” Akira exclaimed hotly and Hideo looked about to reply when he was abruptly yanked backward.

“Are you alright!?” Akira suddenly found himself looking up into a pair of deep, black eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Akira replied quickly, and his rescuer nodded, quickly turning to give Hideo a furious scowl.

“What the fuck were you doing forcing yourself onto this poor guy. I heard clear from several yards away that he told you to stop!” He shouted and Hideo appraised the other young man with narrowed eyes.

“I fail to see how this is of any of your business.” Hideo replied stiffly. “We were having a private discussion—”

“Private discussion, my ass,” the man replied sharply, “that was sexual assault! If you don’t get your ass out of here, I’m more than willing to call the attention of everyone at this gathering so you can explain yourself properly.” Hideo gritted his teeth and looked over the man’s shoulder at Akira. Akira clutched the man’s coat and ducked out of sight behind him. Hideo sighed.

“We’ll finish this discussion later, Akira. That’s a promise.” Hideo turned sharply on his heel and headed back down the path toward the crowd of people off in the distance. Akira let out a sigh of relief as he watched Hideo walk away. His relief quickly dissipated when his rescuer turned around to face him, his black eyes looking down at Akira inquisitively.

“Are you really alright?” The man asked again.

“Yes, I really am,” Akira sighed, “just a little shaken up, that’s all. He’s never gone that far before…”

“Who was that guy, anyways?” The man asked with a frown, eyes flickering to where Hideo had disappeared amongst the crowd. Akira stiffened at the question and wondered if he should answer honestly. He supposed he should, after all, this man had really helped him out.

“It’s kind of a long story, but… he’s my cousin. Well, half cousin.” The man’s eyes widened almost comically and Akira couldn’t help but snort a laugh at the goofy expression that appeared on the man’s handsome face.

“He’s your cousin and he was doing something like that to you…? That… that must be a really long story…”

“Yes, it is,” Akira responded quickly, “and if it’s alright with you, I’d rather not get into it right now…” he finished, sitting back down on the bench and glancing at his abandoned plate of food, his appetite entirely gone.

“Yea, of course, that’s only natural…” The man replied, taking the seat beside Akira and casually crossing his leg over his knee. “But, you know… if you ever did want to talk about it, you could talk to me. And I wouldn’t tell anyone!” He added quickly, grinning at Akira. “It’s just, with something fucked up like that happening to you, and apparently it’s happened before,” the man frowned, “that’s not really good to keep bottled up inside you, right…?” Akira managed a small laugh.

“No, you’re right, it really isn’t. I can’t talk to anyone about this… and it’s just been getting worse lately… oh fuck, if my father finds out about this…!” Akira let out a loud groan and ran his hands tiredly through his hair.

“That bad, huh?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Terrible. No good. Very bad.” Akira replied with a solemn nod. “My father and Hideo’s father already have a pretty rocky relationship, even though they’re brothers. Well, half-brothers. But if my father knew about this, I don’t even want to imagine what he’d do.” Akira sighed again. “And I don’t want that. I mean, I don’t hate Hideo, even though he’s… well, you saw the way he is… he’s not a bad guy, just a little mixed up and really impulsive. He’s a lot like his father that way.” Akira laughed again and glanced at the man sitting next to him. Akira’s heart skipped a beat when he caught the soft smile on the man’s face as he listened to Akira talk. Akira quickly looked away, a small blush coloring his cheeks.

“A-anyways, thank you for helping me out there. Hideo is as strong as he is oblivious, so I don’t think I could have beaten him off on my own.”

“I’ll gladly do it again if you ever need me to.” The man replied with a conviction that had Akira blushing all over again.

“Hey… what’s your name, anyways?” Akira asked quickly, hoping the man wouldn’t notice the redness of his cheeks or the way his heart fluttered every time he caught his dark eyes. ‘ _Of course he wouldn’t notice that_ ’, Akira chided himself. ‘ _He can’t hear my heartbeat… can he? Oh god, it’s thumping so loudly, he must be able to!_ ’

“My name is Tatsuya.” The man said and Akira was yanked out of his flustered thoughts. Tatsuya saw the way Akira nervously floundered for a response and laughed warmly.

“You’re suddenly nervous now, Akira-kun?” Tatsuya asked, a sudden husky lilt to his voice that had Akira’s heart racing a mile a minute. “Where did that boldness I saw up till now go…?”

“Sh-shut up, it’s just finally catching up to me — the nerves, that’s all…!” Akira scrambled for another topic to grasp onto, anything to distract this handsome stranger from how frazzled he was. “How do you know my name anyways, Tatsuya-kun…?” Tatsuya snorted in response.

“Your cousin said it quite a few times so it was safe to assume he was referring to you.” He replied and Akira was once more blushing, this time from embarrassment.

“Fuck, you’re right- I feel like an idiot now…”

“That’s alright,” Tatsuya chuckled, his dark eyes locked on Akira, “I like idiots.”

Akira sat staring at him dumbfounded for a moment, finding it impossible not to understand exactly what it was Tatsuya was implying, but he quickly shook his head and banished that train of thought. There was no way this guy was flirting with him. He was just being nice and talking to the poor kid he saved from being molested by his cousin, and it was stupid of Akira to think that this handsome guy could even be remotely interested in him. He felt a sharp pang in his chest at the thought.

“Akira… you alright? You kinda checked out there for a minute…” Akira blinked and suddenly found that Tatsuya was a lot closer than he had been previously. He jolted backward with a startled gasp. Tatsuya blinked at him in surprise and then laughed loudly. “Are you normally this timid or am I just lucky to see this side of you?” He asked and Akira puffed up with indignation.

“Now you’re just making fun of me, you ass…” He crossed his arms over his chest and pointedly looked away from Tatsuya. Tatsuya sighed playfully and began to apologize when Akira’s phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket.

“Oh hold on a second, Tatsuya-kun, that’s probably my father…” he pulled out his phone and unlocked it, quickly reading over the text. “Ah, he says we’re going to get going soon and that I should head back to the party, wait…” Akira looked back up to Tatsuya, “you’re part of this company picnic too, aren’t you? Does one of your parents work for Marukawa?”

“Yea, my dad’s a mangaka who gets published by Marukawa. I’d actually like for you to meet him.” Tatsuya grinned as he stood up, offering his hand for Akira to take. “But first, I’d like to get your phone number.”

“M-my phone number?” Akira asked as he tentatively took Tatsuya’s hand, allowing the other man to pull him up to his feet.

“Well, how else am I going to be able to come running to your rescue the next time that cousin of yours shows up?” His tone was light and playful, but his dark eyes were fixed on Akira. He knew without having to ask that Tatsuya was 100% serious about coming to Akira’s aid if he needed him. Akira felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through his chest and he bit his lip as he opened up the Contacts app on his phone and handed it to Tatsuya.

“Thank you, Tatsuya-kun…” Akira mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at Tatsuya’s distractingly handsome face. He settled with locking onto Tatsuya’s silky black hair and he suddenly found himself wondering how good it would feel to run his fingers through it. ‘ _Fuck, Akira, focus!_ ’ He chided himself.

“There, and I’ve sent a text to myself so I have your number as well.” Tatsuya winked as he handed Akira his phone back and all Akira could do was take a deep breath to steady himself. ‘ _He’s not flirting with you, there’s no way he’s flirting with you…_ ’

“Let’s head back before your dad starts wondering where you are, shall we?” Tatsuya headed back down the path toward the heart of the gathering and Akira had to jog to catch up to him. ‘ _Damn him and his long legs!_ ’ They reached the edge of the party and began to weave through the crowd.

“Do you see your father anywhere?” Tatsuya asked, falling back so that Akira could lead the way. Akira squinted through the crowd when his eyes fell on the striking figure of his father standing a ways away near the buffet table.

“I see him, he’s over there! And my dad’s with him.” Akira picked up the pace and Tatsuya quickly followed after.

“Your dad…?” He asked, perplexed as they broke from the edge of the crowd to where Akihiko and Misaki stood off to the side, waiting for their son.

“Dad, Daddy!” Akira called out and jogged up to them, wrapping his arms around Akihiko and hiding his face in his chest. Akihiko smiled fondly and stroked a hand through Akira’s hair.

“We haven’t seen you in a while, Akira, where were you hiding this whole time?”

“Ah, well, you know, here and there…” Akira trailed off and glanced over his shoulder at Tatsuya, suddenly remembering that he was there with them. Misaki piped up, looking at Tatsuya curiously.

“Who’s this, Akira?” He asked with a friendly smile, though Misaki couldn’t shake the feeling that he recognized this young man from somewhere. “Did you actually manage to make a friend?”

“Rude, dad.” Akira grumbled half-heartedly as he pulled away from his father and moved to stand beside Tatsuya. “This is my new, uh, friend... Tatsuya-kun.” Akira decided that ‘friend’ really was the only word he could use to describe the other man at this point. Tatsuya smiled politely and bowed his head in greeting.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tatsuya said and both Akira’s parents smiled at him in return, bowing their heads as well.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Tatsuya-kun. I’m Akihiko Usami, and this is my husband Misaki. We’d like to extend our gratitude for you putting up with our Akira.” Akihiko replied and Akira let out an indignant huff. Akira glanced at Tatsuya and was surprised to see Tatsuya looking back at him with wide eyes.

“You’re… Akira Usami…?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, that’s right... What are you—” Akira began to ask, his brows furrowed in confusion when a voice from behind startled him.

“Tatsuya, there you are, I tried to call you a minute ago, but you didn’t pick up.” Akira and Tatsuya turned around to see a particularly tall man, one who rivaled Akira’s own father in height, break away from the throng of people and stride toward them. Akira was startled by how remarkably similar this man looked to Tatsuya and he realized that he must be Tatsuya’s father. Though this man was older, he was strikingly handsome with the same black hair and dark eyes as Tatsuya. They had nearly the same face as well, with the identical noses and chins.

“Dad… I’d like you to meet my new friend, Akira Usami.” Tatsuya said and the man froze, his gaze flickering from his son to Akira.

“Akira… Usami?” His eyes roamed over Akira before landing on his face and Akira felt strangely as though he was a frog laid out on a lab table to be dissected. “You look so much like him…” The man mumbled under his breath, so quietly that Akira almost didn’t catch what he’d said. Akira opened his mouth to say something, anything to break the sudden tension, when his dad spoke up.

“Ijuuin-sensei?” His dad asked, and the man’s eyes snapped away from Akira to land on Misaki. A warm, brilliantly radiant smile spread across Ijuuin’s lips.

“Takahashi-kun, it’s been too long…” He said, moving past Akira and Tatsuya as if they weren’t even there. He stood close to Misaki, nearly invading the man’s personal space, and Misaki had to take a step back to properly look up at the tall man.

“Oh, actually, Ijuuin-sensei,” Misaki began.

“It’s Misaki Usami now, Ijuuin. We’ve been married for quite a few years now.” Akira’s father wrapped an arm around Misaki’s waist, giving Ijuuin a frigid smile that Akira had never seen before on his face. He looked positively furious.

“Ah, that’s right,” Ijuuin replied carelessly, “it must have slipped my mind~” He shrugged, his eyes never once leaving Misaki, who gave him a nervous smile in return. Akira watched the scene in utter bewilderment, turning to look at Tatsuya.

“What’s going on…” He stopped short when he caught Tatsuya’s eye. He was giving Akira a burning look that sent his heart racing in his chest.

“We’ll talk about it later.” He said softly, that husky lilt back in his voice that only made Akira’s heart beat faster. “It looks like your father is ready to leave… or punch my dad in the face.” He chuckled and Akira looked back at their parents. Akihiko’s fist was curled up at his side and with the way he was looking at Ijuuin, there was no doubt that he was seriously on the verge of striking out at him.

“You should go. I’ll text you and explain everything if your parents don’t.” Tatsuya’s hand was very suddenly on the small of Akira’s back, and Akira trembled at the warmth that radiated from that small point of contact as Tatsuya gently pushed him forward toward his parents. Akira glanced back at Tatsuya unsurely, but he only smiled in response and gestured for him to keep going. Akira sighed and moved to step between his parents and Ijuuin.

“Daddy, you said we were going to go 15 minutes ago.” He said quickly and Akihiko gave his son a grateful look.

“That’s right, we did say we were about to leave.” Akihiko replied, using his grip on Misaki’s waist to steer his husband away from Ijuuin.

“Ah, too bad.” Ijuuin replied nonchalantly, giving Misaki a warm smile. “We’ll just have to catch up another time, won’t we…?”

“Y-yes, of course.” Misaki replied with a timid smile as he allowed Akihiko to guide him toward the parking lot. Akira quickly followed after his parents, glancing over his shoulder as they reached the car. Ijuuin and Tatsuya stood side by side, looking almost disturbingly similar as they watched the family depart. Akira’s eyes flickered to Tatsuya, and he gave Akira a small smile, waving his hand as Akira climbed into the back seat of his father’s car. Akira watched Tatsuya the whole way as the backed out and drove out of the parking lot. Tatsuya’s eyes never left his.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans for this but if anybody actually likes it, then I'll keep posting the chapters I write for it- because I am planning on continuing this, just to force myself to write something! I'd love feedback because there is always room for improvement, but I promise you this whole thing is going to be super self-indulgent on my part~ yay for jealousy and love triangles!


End file.
